


A flash in the pan 曇花一現 「中」

by Andrea1126



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, 黑月 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	A flash in the pan 曇花一現 「中」

001  
為了表彰月島螢在上一次行動中的優秀表現，特警署的領導難得給他批了一個禮拜的假期。  
一周七天說長不長，但也不短，如果每天都宅在家裡未免太過浪費。回家路上月島螢買了杯熱奶茶，半張臉埋在圍巾裡面，思索著出遊計劃。天氣是逐漸接近零度的大寒天，也許來一次溫泉之旅是個不錯的主意，要去北海道嗎？  
一個人去泡溫泉什麼的果然還是太奇怪了吧。月島螢翻出手機點開LINE的界面，打算叫個一路上可以聊天打發時間的對象。置頂的名字讓他冷不丁產生了一個糟糕的念頭。邀請……他麼？月島螢糾結起來。  
「黑尾先生，要一起去北海道的溫泉嗎？」  
分明還在考慮階段，手頭的動作卻情不自禁先大腦一步的行動了，訊息編輯、發送，一氣呵成。

啊啊啊啊我在幹什麼啊？！看著已發送的字樣，月島螢捂住臉內心無比後悔，先不說被拒絕的尷尬，邀請炮友出去旅遊這件事就很奇怪好嗎！！  
「叮——」  
訊息的提示音很快響起，黑尾幾乎是立即回復了消息。月島螢點開LINE的同時已經在心裡打好了被拒絕後該如何解釋的草稿。但事情的走向通常是出乎意料的。  
「可以啊，我正好有個假期。」

002  
所以這是什麼劇情呢。月島螢趴在溫泉旅館的小木桌上假裝隨性的玩著手機。  
正面看確實如此。  
然而他身下，黑尾心情甚好的摟著對方的腰，胸口貼在他後背上瞇眼假寐。月島整個人幾乎都是坐在黑尾身上的，姿勢像個小朋友不說，屁股按壓的地方也是個相當不得了的位置。  
“黑尾先生……你不難受嗎？請好好坐著。”  
“不要。讓我抱一抱。”  
月島螢突然覺得把這個人稱之為貓真的是非常貼切，任性又我行我素。他象征性的掙扎了幾下。  
“別動，月月。”黑尾叼住月島的耳朵，懲罰似的輕咬，“會硬的。”  
月島發出抗議：“這明明是黑尾先生自己的問題！請務必回收你腦袋裡的黃色廢料！”  
“怎麼會，只能怪你太可愛，我有點想入非非了。”黑尾的手已經探入了對方浴衣寬大的前襟，溫熱的掌心貼在胸口，紅櫻似的乳首蹭著皮膚，讓他覺得有些癢，不由得想多撥弄幾下看看它們的更多反應，“啊，月月的乳頭真的很敏感呢，和女人一樣……”  
「黑尾先生和別的女人做過？」這樣的問題卡在月島喉嚨裡出不去。他不能讓自己表現得太過在意，時時刻刻都得掌握一個炮友該有的距離。  
“還有這裡也是……每次在你耳邊說淫蕩的話，小穴就會把我吸得超緊。”黑尾的手指劃過那片敏感的嫩肉，指尖試探著在洞口徘徊按壓，月島猛得一顫，小聲的發出短促的嗚咽，他捂著嘴，盡力壓抑著自己的呻吟。  
黑尾很擅長前戲。不論是前端鈴口的調教還是身後肉穴的擴張，月島螢從來不會感覺到有任何不快，相反他每每都會被對方的手指玩弄到高潮。

“真棒啊，月。已經可以吞下三根手指了。”  
有了潤滑的手指撐開內壁反復抽動發出咕啾咕啾的聲音。粘液沾在屁股上顯得亮晶晶的。黑尾拍拍身下人的臀瓣。  
“比往常還緊一點，是因為很喜歡看著我做嗎？”  
“不……嗯……不是……”月島螢啞著嗓子。  
“我也喜歡哦。總覺得月月是我的所有物那樣，脆弱的部分都展現在眼前了。”黑尾的指尖劃過月島的腹部，眼神透著危險的光，就像一頭野獸，死死盯住了獵物，想要發洩慾望的執著著，“如果月月是女人的話，這邊是子宮吧…全部射進去就會懷孕呢。”  
“我沒——啊……！”  
男人冷不防的抽出手指，換做是胯下巨物的捅入了月島的小穴，一瞬間撕裂般的快感和痛楚夾雜著撲面而來，他忍不住叫了出聲。  
“月月，懷上我的孩子怎麼樣？”  
壞掉了，絕對是壞掉了啊……月島螢在淚目中看著變得模糊的黑尾的臉。有那麼一瞬間，他是真的……是真的想為對方……簡直糟透了。

003  
月島螢其實本身不是個敏感的人。甚至可以說是個性冷淡。之前在警校追求過他的人都慘遭拒絕，其中幾個出手的直接打進了醫院。為此他被同學們稱為是異類，融入不了集體的怪胎。  
牽手，接吻，做愛，互換液體，這種事情他曾經想都不敢想，多惡心吶，連血緣關係都沒有。  
但黑尾鐵朗不一樣，自打第一次見面就感覺不一樣。兩個散發著相同氣息的人互相吸引著，月島螢迷迷糊糊就和黑尾上了床。他說不清自己是什麼時候開始喜歡對方的，只知道從他意識到這份感情開始，就已經無法自拔了。  
被抱的時候，是既痛苦又幸福的，享受著當下的溫暖，明知走不到最後還依舊無法放手。他就像一個被判了死緩的犯人，等待著行刑的時刻。

004  
看著懷中人熟睡的模樣，黑尾鐵朗輕手輕腳從被窩裡爬起，走到庭院，才接起電話。  
“黑尾前輩，上面對你無故請假這一周很不滿意，希望你盡快回來，有新任務。”  
“我知道了。一晚上夠麼。”黑尾點燃一口煙，白霧散開在空氣裡，裊裊遠去。  
“嗯，那人就在北海道，本來是木兔前輩的活，但看你在附近就換給你了。”赤葦京治在電話裡咳嗽了一陣，“你和月島在一起？”  
“怎麼，上面現在連私生活都要管了？”黑尾鐵朗发出轻声的嗤笑，“成年人了，是需要夜生活的。難不成你和木兔那傢伙是柏拉圖？”  
“……”赤葦在那頭陷入了短暫的迷之沉默，“我和木兔前輩是戀人關係。總之拜託你把那個人處理一下。”  
“是是是……”黑尾點開終端機的屏幕，目標人物和坐標都已經顯示在屏幕上了，“代我向他問好。”

男人悄無聲息離開酒店，已經凌晨一點二十，路上已經沒了行人，只有昏黃路燈還在微弱得閃著光，夜空中星廖熠微。黑尾看到了停在路邊的機車。那是他們組織製造的特殊款，極小的噪音和啞光漆讓它們在夜裡也能在路上行駛。  
戴上頭盔，黑尾長腿一跨扭動手把，機車飛速前行，紅色的尾燈被拉成火焰般噴射的模樣。他要處決的人是被判定背叛的五長官之一的副手。  
那個男人位於另一家酒店的頂層，窗是開著的。黑尾將繩索固定在樓梯間的欄桿上後走到天台邊緣翻出半腰高的圍墻，一身黑色緊身衣提供他極大的隱蔽性，加上本身高強度的柔韌，他輕而易舉翻進了目標的房間。白刃從手中翻出毫不留情沒入皮肉，拔出時已經變得鮮紅。他甚至還沒來得及看清暗殺者的臉，雙眼就已經被掏出，牽拉著根根血絲，裝入了容器。  
前後不過兩分多鐘，黑尾已經解開了繩索，換掉了衣服，重新出現在酒店的大堂，他摘掉了用來黑入監控的裝置，塞進口袋。  
“黑尾君。”略有嘶啞的聲音響起。  
“您好，淺野長官。”黑尾神色如常，朝著上司打招呼，畢竟是自己的副手，本人會出現也不奇怪，“您也來北海道泡溫泉嗎？”  
淺野長得非常英俊，很難看出他居然已經是四十好幾的中年男人，他露出惋惜的神情：“很不幸，並不是。我聽說他背叛了我，才特地趕來這裡……我現在需要一個新的副手，黑尾君，有推薦嗎。”  
“……。”眼前男人把疑問句說得像是肯定句，黑尾發現自己大約是不答應不行了，“我不會背叛組織的，長官。”  
“你還是一樣悟性高。”淺野抹去了黑尾髮尖粘上的灰塵，“但你所謂的效忠對象，說錯了哦。”  
黑尾冷冷的看著他。他從小便認識了這個狡詐的男人，玩陰的沒有人比他更擅長。  
“別那樣看著我。我養大的小貓咪變成獵豹以後也想撓主人了？”淺野的笑容讓人十分不舒服，“你最近好像多了許多人情味啊……是因為那孩子嗎？原來你還能喜歡別人。真讓我出乎意料。”  
黑尾心底一驚。  
“叫月島螢是麼？真像以前的你啊，擁有一個如此純潔正直的靈魂。”淺野的言語宛若毒舌吐著信子，一詞一句都在推動毒液蔓延在獵物全身。  
條件反射的疼痛從腰後紋身傳開，那是一種深深的恐懼，無法脫離的壓抑感。  
死掉的寵物貓，父母掉落的頭顱，毫不猶豫落下的滾燙銅柱……一幕幕殘忍痛苦的經歷在黑尾腦中劃過，他所在意的，他所愛的，人和事物，裝入了鏡面，再由那個男人全數打碎。月……會死！  
“你真的以為自己有能耐了嗎？鐵朗。你以為他知道你是個什麼樣的人以後還會喜歡你麼？”  
“……我們不過是各取所需。”黑尾流著冷汗，咬牙維持著不屑一顧的冷笑，“您誤會了吧。什麼喜不喜歡？現在組織連成員發洩慾望都不允許了麼？”  
“噢？”淺野驚訝道，“原來你不喜歡月島螢？”  
“區區一個有趣點的洩慾玩具，過幾天就可以丟掉了，還請您忘記他吧。”黑尾鐵朗完美的笑容看不出一點偽裝的跡象，語氣也相當平穩，“我不想扯上SWAT的麻煩。”  
“聽到了嗎？月島君。鐵朗那孩子是這麼說的哦。”男人露出得勝的笑容，“真慘啊，月島君？咦？居然掛了嗎……”  
黑尾鐵朗握緊了雙拳，這個男人一開始來的原因就是為了見自己！然後就跟從前一樣一點點粉碎他所愛的東西。可就算對方如此明確的展現了目的，黑尾明白自己也不能在這一刻褪下偽裝：“您害我失去了一個良好性能的炮友，真過分啊。”  
“嗯……看來是我多慮了。我的鐵朗怎麼會被別人搶走呢？對吧。”淺野動作溫柔的輕撫黑尾的頭頂，“你是我教出來的孩子，也只能為我所用，從今天開始，你便是我的副手，黑尾鐵朗。”  
“……是。我明白了。”

005  
自打那通未知來電中穿出黑尾冰冷的聲音，兩人已經有三個月沒有聯繫。月島螢的生活回到了認識黑尾前那樣，空空蕩蕩，獨來獨往。  
這樣的結局雖然慘淡了點，但他並不是不能接受。他和黑尾在其中也不是沒有見過面。  
但兩人也僅僅是如同陌生人一樣點點頭，擦肩而過。月島還能聞到對方身上熟悉的古龍香水味。  
明明還是那個模樣，還是那樣的笑容，氣質卻判若兩人。他現在就像是一台機器那樣，冷漠的毫無情感的服從一切指令。  
同時發生改變的，還有以穩定為名的特工組織。其內亂不斷，大大小小的事件不斷傳出，先是某長官遭暗殺的悲劇，再是某候補組長女友出軌這樣的笑料，所有矛頭都指向一個人。  
“黑貓最近怎麼回事？要反叛組織嗎？”月島螢的上司發出嘖聲，他的話語月島自然是沒有錯過，牢牢的鎖在了耳朵裡，“他的追隨者還有不少，這才是最可怕的……被灌迷魂藥了嗎？這可是死刑罪啊。遲早會引火上身。”  
被灌迷魂藥？啊，他本人就是迷魂藥吧。月島心想。

006  
後來兩周過去，就和上司說的一樣，黑尾鐵朗死了。死在某個記恨他的特工手裡。  
月島螢得知消息時候，身為特警良好的情緒控制力才讓他穩住了身形，面無表情，只是臉色一瞬間變得蒼白，失去血色。他當然知道黑尾根本不可能是什麼特工同事所殺，黑尾的身手他可是親眼見過！要說唯一能夠動手，讓黑尾毫無反抗死去的人，那也只有那個某夜給自己打電話的男人——五長官之一的淺野。  
月島螢強迫自己冷靜下來思考對策。黑尾曾經也不知是不是故意提到他上司的野心，掌控整個國家的軍事力量。他需要這句話的證據。只有拿到證據才能有權利對此人發起拘捕令。  
黑尾死後，淺野絕對會更近一步行動來達成自己的目的。特工組織已經亂了，下一個又會是誰？  
正當他胡思亂想的時候，電話忽然響起。  
“是月島螢先生嗎？小黑尾有一樣遺物屬於你。”

電話中的男性對黑尾的稱呼並非黑貓，這讓月島有些在意。在業界，除了他和黑尾兩個心腹外，都不會直呼其名。  
會是圈套嗎？但月島別無選擇。

“是我。請告訴我地址，我現在去取。”


End file.
